Over the river redone!
by lexilynds
Summary: Miley and Jake are older. And they also are married. What happens when somebody gets pregnant? maybe two people and then the father goes away? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Over The River: Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic. O be easy on me. Of course, I sadly do not own Hannah Montana or any of those shows. If I did would I be writing fanfics? No. I didn't think so. **

Well Miley and Jake were happily married for 3 years now. They were 22 and still famous. Jake had gotten off of Zombie High and had started doing movies. And, Miley of course came back as a hit singer! Again!

Now the world knew that Hannah Montana was actually the not-so-popular Miley Stewart. How did they know this? Well, Miley and Lilly got into a huge fight. And at a Hannah Montana concert, she announced to the world which was on LIVE TV that the loved Hannah Montana was actually the not-so-loved Miley.

Of course, Miley got mad at her, but they made up as soon as Miley found out that she had gone mad popular.

When Jake found out he was going ballistic! I mean how much better can it get? The girl he likes turned out to be Hannah Montana. Who _wouldn't_ be happy?

So that is how they became high school sweethearts and they stayed together forever.

Jake proposed to Miley at her concert. It kind of went something like this…

Well, Miley was 19 and so was Jake. She had new songs but was forced to sing and old one. "If we were a Movie" She sang the song and dedicated it to Jake. Once this song was over he stood up out of his seat and yelled.(well that's what it seemed like to Miley but he had a microphone.) (this was planned.) He got up on stage and went down on one knee and said "Miley, our life is like a movie, I want to be your right guy for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Miley nearly passed out. But then she responded "YES! Of course I will!!!" And then they kissed passionately.

Miley still remembered the day when they got married. Lilly was the maid of honor because after all if it wasn't for her they wouldn't be together. Jake surprised Miley when he asked Jackson to be his best man. I mean she knew they were close but not that close. The wedding took place in the Stewart's backyard.

They didn't want their wedding to be big so they only invitged close friends and family. By doing that they didn't have any paparazzi, thank god. So, that's how they got married.

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please review! **

**-lexilynds**


	2. Old Friends Go Shopping!

**Chapter One! Long Friends Go Shopping! **

It had been three years since the couple got married.

Miley still hung out with Lilly and they go to the mall often. I mean Miely was still rich as anyone could be so she could go whenever she wanted. Lilly was an obstetrician so, she made almost $1,000,000 a year. If you don't know what that is it is a doctor that delivers babies (my dream job…) She makes makes a lot of money because she delivers celebrities babies.

"Lilly do you think I should get this exercise outfit or this one?" Miley asked

"Miles, why would you buy that if your customized Hannah Montana ones are coming in the mail soon?" Lilly replied.

"Because Lills, if I go exercising soon then I need a new one_ tonight_."

Jake and Miley go exercising like every day because they have the time… and they want to stay fit… so why not?

"But, Miles, don't you have like a hundred outfits?"

"No, Lilly I have exactly 35. But, they all are too small for me. I don't know why because its not like I stopped exercising or exercised less."

"Well, you have been having those weird cravings lately… Maybe your pregnant."

There was a long pause and then both friends looked at each other and responded "NAH!"

"There's no way." Stated Miley but, somehow she knew Lilly might be right.

Later on….

Lilly and Miley finally left the mall with 10 yes 10 bags each.

They were on their way home when Miley told Lilly that she had to go home. So, Lilly asked if she could come over but Miley stated no.

Miley knew she had to make a secret phone call, but to who… she didn't want anyone to know… not even Lilly.

'Kay thanks for reading!!! I hope you liked it!

Read the next chapter to find out what Miley's secret call is about or more importantly… to who? Is Miley having affair? Well read to find out!


	3. The Secret Call

**Over The River: Chapter Two: The Secret Call**

Miley was on the phone, but she wanted her call to be a secret. She was in the kitchen when Jake walked in the door.

"Miles, I'm home!" Jake called.

After about a minute he said

"Miles, are you there?"

She didn't answer again so he started to look for her worriedly. He first checked the bathroom thinking she was sick… then the bedroom.

"Miley, where are you?"

He finally heard her talking on the phone in the kitchen.

"Yeah, sounds good see you then."

Meanwhile Jake walked in and heard Miley finish the phone call.

"Hey babe, who were you talking to?"

"Uhm, h-hey. I-I was talk-talking to the doctor." She said nervously she didn't want him to know why.

"Why'd you call the doctor? Are you feeling okay? You look very healthy… and beautiful."

Jake then kissed her but she pulled away.

"Uh, I think I have… I mean well I feel okay."

"Well, then why did you call the doctor?"

Jake was starting to not believer her.

"Okay, just tell him." She thought she was just thinking but actually said that aloud.

"Tell me what. Omg! Are you chea-?"

But he was cut off when Miley stated.

"Jake I would never cheat on you. It's just I think I might be…"

"Yes?"

".. Pregnant."

Okay so of course it's short you know what I'm going to say about it being short. I want you to read the whole story.

Hope you like!


	4. Worries

**Over The River: Chapter 3: the Appointment.**

"YOU THINK YOUR WHAT?????" Jake scream-said.

"Listen, Jake I was…" replied Miley thinking Jake was mad.

"Miley, that's awesome!!! I hope you are then we could have a boy and name him Jake and omg! I might be a dad! Can I come with you to your appointment?"

"Yeah, of course you can." She said it with a bit of a shock.

"Miley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just in shock that you're not freaking out."

"Why would I be freaking out if I knew this would eventually happen. I mean we were trying for a baby."

"Uhm. I don't know."

"When is your appointment?"

"It's at 6."

Later on around 5:00….

"Miley, what are you doing? We need to leave NOW!" Jake yelled up the stairs.

"I'm almost done. I'm just putting on my makeup."

"Why do you need makeup we're going to the doctors office!!!" Jake was starting to get mad. She always tries to look her best he knows, but he also knows it is a guy doctor. And he doesn't like him looking at her in that way.

At that second Miley came down the stairs.

"Because Jake, don't you remember… I'm Miley Cyrus. I don't need the paparazzi to see me without makeup!!"

"Miles, smile for once, don't worry about the stalkarazzi. You look beautiful, that's how I love you-without makeup. Because when I first saw you you didn't have makeup on. "

"Aww, thanks, now lets go its 5:20 and I don't want to be late."

In the car…

"Miley?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Yes, Jake? Is something wrong?" she could sense the worry in his voice.

"Is the doctor going to look up your you-know-what?"

"OMG! Jake we've been through this a thousand times! This time is different though. I don't know if he will because of the baby being there and all."

"WHEW!" Jake sighed with relief.

"Why were you worried about that anyway?"

"Oh, I don't know probably because you're my wife!" He said sarcastically but not really mad.

Miley didn't say anything because she thought he was mad.

Jake could see her beautiful smile fade so he said

"Miley, honey, I was joking. I want you and maybe a baby to be healthy. If that means the doctor looking you-know-where then that's fine with me….. WAIT! ISN'T LILLY A BABY DOCTOR?!?!?!"

He asked kinda mad.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to know that I'm pregnant. "

"So YOUR GOING TO GO TO A GUY DOCTOR,… RATHER THAN GO TO YOUR BEST FRIEND?!?!?"

"Jake, you don't understand…." She started to tear up.

He felt really bad… he shouldn't have flipped out. He just didn't want any one (well guy) to be looking at her in ANY way.

"Maybe we rushed it just a bit…if we're fighting now… maybe we just shouldn't have a baby…." She said in tears.

"Miley, don't think that way, of course we're ready to have a baby. I'm sorry for being so overdramatic."

"It's okay." Then they kissed.

Miley pulled away after a little smooch.

"JAKE WATCH THE ROAD!" she screamed.

"oh, sorry." He replied.

"wow. Her mood swings really are bad. She's either pregnant or PMSing." Jake thought.

At the doctors…..

Miley and Jake were in the room. The doctor had already done the ultrasound and crap. But he hadn't told them if they would be having a baby.

"Jake, I'm scared." Miley said.

"Miley don't' worry about it. If we're pregnant that's great! If not then that's okay. We'll just try again. "

"Thanks, honey."

They both started kissing and that's the moment the doctor walked in.

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said the doctor

"No, it's okay, sorry." Miley said through giggles.

"Okay, so I have some news. Depending on if you wanted a baby or not this could either me good or bad news." The doctor said.

"Well, make my day." Jake said.

"I'm sorry to say this Miley but you're…"

HAHAHA Cliffhanger! I love doing that!

So…. Is Miley pregnant or not… read on to find out..

Don't forget REVIEW!


	5. Baby or No Baby?

Chapter 4: Baby or no Baby?

Previously: "I'm sorry to say this Miley but you're…."

"Omg! Please don't say I'm not."thought Miley.

"PREGNANT!" the doctor said.

"Oh.My.God! Jake I'm-we're pregnant!!"

"Jake?" she said

Then she noticed he was on the floor.

"OMG! Is he okay?" Miley said.

The doctor was checking his pulse.

"Well, he's still breathing. He just passed out." The doctor stated. He was laughing.

"what in the hell is so funny?" Miley asked.

"Well, normally it's the lady that passes out… it's just funny because it's rare."

"Oh."

When Jake finally woke up….. (They tried everything then finally they tried water and it worked! )

"What happened??? Why am I on the floor?!?!?!" Jake asked.

"Well the doctor said we're pregnant." Miley said kind of pissed.

"OMG! BABE WE'RE PREGNANT!"

"Yah, I know." She said.

Then they started kissing. Again.

"Ah-hem." The doctor cleared his throat to remind them that he was in the room.

"Oh, sorry….we…kiss a lot… that's how the baby you know." Jake said.

"Really? I didn't know that." He replied.

"Well, that's all Miley. Just make an appointment with the…" he was cut off.

"Oh. My obstetrician is my best friend… well sister-in-law."

"Oh okay. Then why didn't you just go to her." He asked confused.

"It's a long story."

"okay." He said.

"Well I'll see you after the baby is born. BYE!" he said.

"Bye!" Miley and Jake both said.

On the way home….

"Honey I'm so excited we're going to have a baby!" Jake said for like the millionth time.

When Miley didn't respond he looked at her and noticed she looked like she was going to be sick.

"Honey? Are you alright? You look like your going to be sick."

"JAKE! PULL OVER!"

As soon as he pulled over she opened the door and didn't even make it out of the car but vomited on the stone ground.

And that was the beginning of her sicknesses.


	6. The Walk of doom!

Chapter 5: The walk of Doom!

Miley was in her 3rd month of pregnancy.

She not only had morning sickness but she also had all the time sickness.

Miley always thought that she was going to die. So she wrote letters to Jake and the baby. She also made Jake do the same.

They wouldn't read them unless one of them actually did die.

Miley and Jake were still exercising so that meant Miley needed a lot of new outfits!! She still remembered the day she told Lilly and Oliver that she was pregnant.

FLASHBACK!!! 

"OMG! We haven't been shopping together since we were like 15… I mean all three of us." Lilly said.

"I know!" Then they gave each other a group hug!

Later on when shopping…..

"Let's go to that store… " Miley said

"Which one… Oh Baby?" Lilly asked

"Yeah!!"

"Why would we go in there?"

"Well because they have nice clothes… and it's maternity and I'm pregnant."

"Oh yeah they do have…."

"OMG!!! YOU"RE PREGNANT???!??!?!?!?" Lilly and Oliver said on the same time.

"OW!! What was that for??" Miley asked.

Lilly had smacked her… but not like hard.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Lilly asked

"I don't know… I just did tell you."

"haha! I mean why didn't you tell us before.. you DONUT!" Lilly said sarcastically.

END FLASHBACK

Tonight Miley and Jake were going for a long walk. They went on Miley's favorite route. They had reduced this walk to half so now it was only 2 miles long. But for someone who was pregnant this was long.

On their walk they decided not to bring their iPod's. So, they just talked about a whole bunch of things.

"So; Jake… do you want to have a girl or a boy?" Miley said

"I want a girl… so she can be as beautiful as her mother…" Jake replied

"Aww… thanks."

"I don't want a boy.. because he will be as egotistical as me…"

"Yeah.. you're right… " said Miley jokingly.

Jake pused her lightly…

They then started pushing each other… just little. Then, they started to walk over the bridge. Miley told Jake to stop so that she wouldn't fall and get run over.. but he didn't listen.. so they kinda got in a fight. And Miley pushed Jake too hard…. Jake also tripped over a stick…

He flipped over the side of the bridge.. and he started to descend down to the water…

While he was descending fast Miley also tripped from pushing him to hard and hit her head off the stone side.

Miley was left unconscious. Thank god a cop was there and witnessed the whole thing. He called an ambulance right away because he noticed Miley. You could kind of tell she was pregnant by now so that was his first instinct. He then called the fire department to search for Jake… and by that time the ambulance was there.

Is Jake dead or alive?

Are miley and the baby okay?

If Jake died… what did his letter say to Miley?

Does he want her to kill herself to be with him?? Will she get an abortion?? Read on to find out!!


	7. Findings

Chapter 6: Findings

"Hello? Where am I? Am I dead?" Miley asked.

She was in a plain white room… she swore everything was white….

"Hello. Mrs.Ryan! No… you're not dead you just awoke from when you were unconscious." The nurse said

"Oh.. okay. Wait!! Is the baby okay? Is Jake okay?"

"yes.. hun the baby is okay! And so are you! Jake couldn't be found… therefore he was just pernounced dead."

Miley instantly burst into tears!

"Is there anyone you would like for me to call?"

"No. it's okay. I'll call my best friends."

Mileys POV

"I cannot believe Jake is dead!!!! And it's all because I just pushed him a little to hard!" I thought

Okay…. I'm gonna call Lilly. I dialed her number.

"Miley?? Are you okay!!!??!?!??!?! I'm so sorry about Jake!!" Lilly instantly said as though she were waiting for me to call.

"Yes, Lilly. I'm fine.Wait! How did you know about it already???"

"Miley! You and Jake are all over the news…"

"We are? Oh, that's just great. That's all I need…for my fans to ask me why I killed their beloved Jake Ryan!!"

"Well… we'll worry about that later…. Can I come and visit you?"

"YES! That's exactly why I called you!!!"

"Do you want anything from your house.. clothes… or.."

"Bring lots of clothes… because I don't know how long I'll be here.. Bring as many pics of Jake you can find… and also.. go into the safe…"

I started Bawling…

"Go in the safe.. and take out the letter addressed to… to… me… and also.. take out the one for baby…."

"Okay, hunn I'll try my best to hurry!! By the way… what's the safe number??"

"It's.. "

I was crying even harder now.. The number was Jake and mines wedding date…

"0214" I said.

"Kay Miles… should I call Oliver for you?"

"Yes… please do I don't know if I can deal talking on the phone again.. and Lilly?"

"yeah?"

"Hurry.."

"I'll try my best.."

"Well that was harder than I thought.." I thought to myself.

"Miss Cyrus?" some nurse said.

"Yes?"

"Oh god. Now I'm Miss Cyrus I'm gonna have to get used to that." I thought

"It's time to eat hunn.."

"Oh. I don't think I can…"

"Miley… your pregnant… you need to eat!!"

"Okay." I said….

"I'll just take it and make Oliver eat it… he's always hungry…." I thought.

Sorry It's so short… I have field hockey everyday now… and also school starts soon…

And also I don't know why… but I like the chapters being shorter….. it's just better.

BYE!!! Make sure to REVIEW!!


	8. Visits and New Love

AN… I just remembered that I forgot to tell you something… All three friends (Miley, Oliver, and Lilly) have an OBGYN practice together… it's called MLO Obstetrics.

Chapter 7: Visits and new loves (hope you like!!!)

"Can I have the room number for Miley Ryan, please?" lilly asked.

"Sorry… only family is allowed in the room."

"SHE ASKED ME TO COME! I AM HER BEST FRIEND SINCE 7TH GRADE!!! AND ALSO HER SISTER IN LAW! SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME I AM NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HER!"

"Oh.. I'm sorry ma'am…. She's in room number 313."

"Okay thanks." Said Lilly, sounding proud of herself.

She was literally running up to Miley's room.

As soon as she got there she saw Miley and ran up to her to give her a hug. She noticed that Miley had a tear-stained face.

"Miley…. I'm so sorry. Hunn… I want you to know that I am here for you through everything!!"

"Lilly! I'm so glad you're here!!!"

"Me too! I was so worried. Oliver said he'd be over as fast as he could."

"Okay."

"Are you going to open Jake's letter now or later?"

"No. Not yet. I'm going to wait until Oliver gets here."

As soon as she said that a nurse walked up to her room and said..

"Ladies?"

"Yes?" Miley said.

"Do you want this thing.. to come into your room?"

She pushed Oliver forward.

But before the girls could answer he yelled

"MILEY!!!" He ran and gave her a huge hug! "OMG! Are you okay??!!?!?! I've been like soooo worried!"

"When did you start caring so much??" Miley asked.

"Oh, uhm, wel you know, uhm, your, like my, uh, best friend.." he said like nervously like he was hiding something.

"What's wrong with you acting all nervous… are you hiding something??" Lilly asked…

"Uh, uh, no I'm not hiding anything."

"I'm gonna go change… " Miley said… kind of wondering what Oliver was hiding. Normally he told her. And lilly.

"Okay!" They both said.

As soon as Miley went to the bathroom Oliver and Lilly started talking.

"What's going on with you today?" Lilly asked Oliver.

"Oh, I don't know. My best friend, who's pregnant… is in the hospital….I was so worried… because if she died I would die too. Lilly, I'm in love with Miley."

"I love Miley too…"

"No, Lilly you don't get I like Miley as a girlfriend. Not just as a friend…"

"Oh, how comes you never told us?"

"Well she's always had that huge crush on the great movie star Jake. So, I never said anything. Jake was so much better than me and I always thought she would never like me back. But maybe now since Jake's gone. For good I hope. Miley and I could live the life I always thought we would. You know, get married… have a family… and since Mley's already pregnant we could skip that step."

"Oh, wow.. that's a lot Oliver. No offense… but I don't know if Miley will want to start over that fast. But who knows… maybe she will."

"Maybe I will what?" Miley asked… confused.. she hated when her friends talked about her.

"Oh, Miley you look so beautiful!" Oliver said.

"Thanks…" she said rolling her eyes… she already gained some weight.. and already was hating it.

"Miley that really does look nice on you." Lilly said.

Miley was wearing red courderoy pants and a white silk shirt with red flowers on it. Lilly had picked it out.

"Let's see the baby…" Oliver said.

Miley lifted up her shirt to show her stomach. You could tell she was pregnant but she wasn't huge…

"Do you mind if I have a feel?" Lilly asked.. rubbing her stomach without even letting Miley answer.

Then Oliver started too…

"Okay! Let's read Jake's letters.." Miley said, changing the subject.

The first one they picked up was intitled to Miley… she read it aloud.

"_Miley, _

_If I ever do die…I hope I die before you…I don't think I could deal with you dying first. But, please don't cry over me… I can't stand it when you cry… Please do not stop loving… And please promise me you will not kill yourself to be with me… If I die before this baby is born… please find another love… I don't want you to go through this by yourself… Heck, I'd love to see you get married to Oliver before the baby is born. We all know that he's had a crush on you for the longest time…_"

"wha.. you have" Miley asked..

Oliver just sat wide-eyed… speechless… his dream was going to come true… as long as Miley was up for it…

"_If I die and you have more than three months before the baby is born… plan to get married soon… I know it's a fast change… but I want the best for you… and Oliver… in my opinion is the best._

_I love you so much, _

_Jake._"

"So he want us to get married?" Oliver said kind of fast.

"Miley are you alright?" Lilly asked

Miley ran to the bathroom.

Oliver ran after her and she started puking in the toilet…

He held her hair back and talked lovingly to her…

"that's right baby get it all out."

She stopped and got up.

"I'll be right back.." she said..

She went to get wiped off her mouth… and got a drink… then she put on some chapstick…

She went up to Oliver and gave him a huge hug… and then she kissed him lightly on the lips..

"I hate that…" she said.. she looked disgusted.

"What do you hate??? Do, I smell bad?" Oliver said very nervous.

"No! I hate the all the time sickness…Most women have morning sicknes…. But no… I have to have it all the time."

"Oh… I'm sorry hunny… it should go away soon… you are at the end of your third month…"

"I know. I'm not stupid…" Miley said through laughs.

"Well, let's read baby's letter…" Oliver said… so they could change the subject… he hated how he didn't know everything sometimes.

_Dear Baby,_

_I want you to know that you have one beautiful mother… I haven't met you yet but if I don't I want you to look exactly like your mother… _

_I love you, _

_Love, _

_Your egotistical dad._

"Miss Cyrus?" once again a nurse interrupted them.

"Yes?" miley answered..

"You can go home now…"

"Okay thanks…"

"By the way…"

"Yes?"

"I lah-uve your outfit!!"

"Thanks!"

"Oliver… you're coming with me! We'll go to your apartment… then we will go to my house…" Miley said…

"Okay…" Oliver replied…

So,,,, what did you think???


	9. Lotsaluv!

Chapter 8: LotsaLuv!!

"Jackson?" Lilly asked

"Yes, babe?"

He came out of no where. He was wearing only his boxers… They were the ones he wore when they were going to have sex…..

"oh. Ooh-la-la. Lol. I'll be right back down."

Nobody in the Cyrus family really cared that Jake died. They didn't like him anyway. Well Robbie Ray died in a car crash when Miley and Jake were in college…

Lilly came down with her lacy bra and underwear on.

They started kissing passionately and started making their way upstairs to the bedroom.

Jake took off her bra and started slipping off her underwear…

Lilly had no problem taking off his boxers… (this is why they are special boxers :D )

They made love passionately with a couple moans here and there.

At Miley's house…

Miley and Oliver were just kissing and cuddling…

When Miley pulled away…

"Oliver… I don't know if I can do this…" Miley said

She started tearing up…

"Hunny it's okay… Just talk to me… what's wrong…"

"It's just we're moving so fast… I don't know if Jake would want us to move so fast…"

"Miley? Jake said he wanted us to get married before the baby is born… that's less than 6 months away… don't you think we have to go a little fast??"

"Yeah, I guess…. I love you."

"Wow. You changed your mind fast… mood swings much?"

"Yeah.. just a little." She laughed…

Later on after all the cudding was over they realized they had work in the morning…

"Well good night…. I love you…"

"I love you too.."

At work….

The first person Miley had for the day was Amber Smith… and the first person Lilly had was Ashley Jones.

Miley's POV

I walked into the room.

"Hello Miss Smith… what is it I… Holy Crap is that you?"

"Miley?"

"OMG! Hey what can I do for you today?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Yes.. I am…"

"Oh, god… " She said nervously…

"What's wrong? If you need a bucket to throw up there's one right here…"

"Oh. Never mind."

"Okay? Well what can I do for you today??"

"Well… I think I might be pregnant…"

"Okay… well you certaintly came to the right place... in a little while you will know if you are pregnant not think…"

"Okay well let's see" I said.

"You need to pee in this cup and then come back and I'll do an ultrasound…"

I said with a fake plastered smile.

"Okay… I'll be right back…"

"If I'm not back here when you get back.. uh, just wait…"

"Okay" she said.

I walked outside…

"Omg! You'll never believe this!!" Me and Lilly said at the same time.

"Okay well I'll go first" I said.

"Amber is in there and she thinks she's pregnant…"

"Well I've got Ashley…"

"That's weird…"

"I know…" and before she could say anything she started to fall over…

Thank god Oliver was behind her… he ran up to her and caught her before she hit the ground… he started to pick her up…and so did i…

"Miley, don't…"

"Okay…"

So I followed him into an empty room and he put Lilly on the bed..

"wha… what happened.??" Lilly asked…

"you just passed out but you're okay…" Oliver said.

"Oh…" Lilly's face started to look like she was going to be sick…

Just in the nick of time Miley gave her a trash can and she vomited into it…

"Lilly… what's going on with you?" Miley asked…

"I don't know…"

"Have you gotten your period in a while…?" Oliver asked…

"Speaking of it… no I haven't" she answered…

"Well wait here… and we'll be back after we check our patients…"

"Okay.." lilly said.

So Miley and Oliver went back to see if the girls really were pregnant… Oliver took Ashley and Miley stuck with Amber.

"Alright ultrasound time…" I said.

"Congratulations… you're pregnant!" I said.

"Who's the dad?" I asked.

I noticed she was crying.

"Amber… what's wrong?"

"Miley, you promise you won't be mad?"

"Uh, yeah?" I asked confused…

"Alright… I think, well I know the baby is Jakes…"

"WHAT????!!?!?!"

"Oh… well I guess that's okay.. since I'm getting married to Oliver…"

"Oh, okay…"

"Can I leave now?"

"Yes. You can leave."

"Okay.. and Miley?"

"Yes?" I was on the verge of tears but I won't cry in front of my patients.

"I'm sorry. I mean I'm really sorry… Don't blame Jake it was my fault."

"Yeah, I bet…" I said sarcastically. I can't believe Jake was cheating on me…

As soon as she left I burst into tears…

It was about five minutes later until Oliver came into the room to see what was wrong.

When he came in he locked the door

Oliver's POV

"Miley?" I asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" she yelled.

"Miley… please let me help!"

"Oliver!!! GET OUT!"

"Miley you can't put the baby through this stress…"

"oh…kay…"

"Now. Please tell me what's wrong…"

"Oliver… I need my space… can't you understand that?"

"Yes, I can… but Emily went into labor… She wants you to take care of her… no one else… So, let's talk about this fast."

"Okay… I have one question though… why do you care so much?"

"Miley…. We are getting married. I've wanted to marry you since I first met you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Okay… Jake was cheating on me… He got Amber pregnant! Promise me you will never cheat on me!"

"No wonder he wanted us to get married so soon… because he didn't care… he was going to get a divorce with her anyway.." I thought

"Miley… don't worry about Jake… And I will NEVER cheat on you. I swear to god."

"Kay, Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now lets go see Em." 

As soon as she opened the door I hear Emily scream.

"Oh god. This is not going to be a quiet birth."

Hope you like… REVIEW!


	10. Author's Note

**Authors note! **

**Hey guys… some people are getting confused… sorry for messing up Ashley and amber's last names… I honestly did not know them so I made up ones… and also the character Emily is not lilly. Lilly's not pregnant… Emily was the first name that came to mind.. because I was talking to my cousing Emily.. (haha) I will explain who Emily is in the next chapter.**


	11. Emily! the real chapter! haha

**Hey Guys. Please NO FLAMES!**

Emily was a 21 year old . She was also a victim of a drunk one-night stand. This happens to a lot of people. She had/has no idea where the father is. And nor did she want a child. Miley convinced her to keep the baby because she took an interest in her. Oliver promised that she could hold her hand in childbirth. So Emily decided to keep the baby. (obviously!) Ever since the first day they all met they hung out and became really close.

They waited until she stopped screaming to go inside.

"Hey hun! So, today's the big day I see! So how far apart are your contractions?" Miley asked.

"7-9 minutes." She replied almost gasping for breath.

"Alrighty. Well let me check how far along you are."

"ow. Ow. Ow. " she moaned

"Are you having a contraction??" asked Oliver.

"No."

"Alright Em…. So you're about 3 centimeters dialated… not quite half way there."

"Okay." She replied.

That's when she noticed Miley's stomach.

"Miley?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"How comes you never told me you were preg…… AH OW!!!!" she started screaming.

"Em. Don't scream…breathe with Oliver."

"he-he-hoo."

"Ow." She was breathing and moaning.

"Em… you NEED to just breathe." Oliver said.

"Oh-ow-kay." She said.

"Alrigh, Em… we're gonna leave for a little bit. But, we'll be right back so don't worry."

"Okay."

"Ohmygod… Oliver we forgot about Lilly!!!"

**Hey sorry it's so short. Please review!**


End file.
